ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bard: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Important Note: This guide is currently designed for Bards subbing white mage or red mage only. I don't know the equips for subbing ninja. Feel free to add a /nin section if you know. --Volkai 19:00, 1 March 2007 (EST) Additional Important Note: To everyone who is following this guide, remember this is only a suggested equipments guide. There is no cookie cutter bard equipment setup since the job can be played fairly well with an instrument and no other gear at all. There is no truly gimp setup and no truly uber setup. Remember all gear is situational at best. The main goal to obtain when equiping your bard is to maximize your usefulness based entirely on your current role in the party. Also, keep in mind Equipment macros are your friends. Changing your gear frequently based on the action you are currently taking will benefit your party a lot more then using one solid set of gear. Basic goals for situations include Eva+ gear when pulling, MP+ for when sitting in back line healing, CHR+/Skill+ for when debuffing, Skill+/Fast Cast/Song Casting Time- for buffing. A typical well geared bard will have little empty inventory space available as a result of this. Bard can be an extremely cheap job or one hell of an expensive job based entirely on how much pride you take in your role in the party. Wicked32 04:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) =Weapons= Staves :lvl 17 Monster Signa (HP+5 MP+5 VIT-5 CHR+8) Although this can be expensive for a low level weapon, it is a source of a lot of CHR, and is good to at least Lv.40. :lvl 40 Chanter's Staff (CHR+6 Singing Skill+4) Better than the Monster Signa due to Singing Skill+4, despite loss of a little CHR. :lvl 51 Elemental Staves for debuffs; macro switch in Light Staff/Apollo's Staff for Lullaby/Finale/Requiem, and Earth Staff/Terra's Staff for Elegy. Keep Chanter's Staff for buffs. :lvl 73 Alkalurops (HP-10 INT/MND/'CHR'+10 Magic Accuracy +20) Will not replace HQ staves; drops from Tinnin, a ZNM (Tier IV). Grips Use in conjunction with Staves. :lvl 30 Lizard Strap/+1 (MP+5/+10) :lvl 55 Raptor Strap/+1 (MP+5/+10 MND+1) :lvl 60 Bugard Strap/+1 (MP+5/+10 MND+1 CHR+1) :lvl 65 Staff Strap (MP+20 Enmity-2) :lvl 70 Light Grip (Converts 20 HP to MP, Light Elemental Magic Accuracy +2) Macro switch in this for Lullaby/Finale/Requiem.) :lvl 70 Earth Grip (Converts 20 HP to MP, Earth Elemental Magic Accuracy +2) Macro switch in this for Elegy.) :lvl 74 Reign Grip (MND+3 CHR+3) One-Handed Weapons As a rule, Staves with Grips are a better choice. :lvl 1 Wax Sword +1 (Probably the best weapon while you're soloing before the Dunes) :lvl 1 Ceremonial Dagger (MP+10; This is the best weapon once you start PTing until the Signa) :lvl 38 Minstrel's Dagger (CHR+5; Getting this requires Riverne Site #A01 access, but it's the best option short of the Signa, and it's ideal if you want to use a shield.) :lvl 40 Paper Knife (CHR+2; If you don't have a Monster Signa, Minstrel's Dagger, or Chanter's Staff by this level, it is at the least a step up from the Ceremonial Dagger) At this point, if you are not using a staff, you should equip a Shield as well. (For recommended Shields, see below.) :lvl 48 Shellbuster (CHR+4; Upgrade to this if you're using the AF Weapon still.) :lvl 60 Swan Bilbo (CHR+4; The only BRD specific Sword except for AF) :lvl 68 Kard (CHR+5; Still not as good as Monster Signa or Chanter's Staff) :lvl 70 Joyeuse (Bard can wear it and it double attacks. Probably best for soloing.) :lvl 75 Dweomer Knife (If you equip two of these, each with Song Spellcasting Time -5%, it might be better than a Chanter's or HQ Elemental staff.) :lvl 75 Carnwenhan (Mythic Dagger, MAcc+10 is half an NQ ele staff, Song Duration +20% (+24 seconds usually), and unlike an elemental staff, you can pair it with the below Dweomer Knife for casting time reduction. Worth the effort to get? That's up to you.) =Instruments= String Instruments You will use String Instruments less often due to their variable, expanding AOE for buffs. However, some songs only have enhancements from String Instruments, and a larger AOE is helpful when using Paeon between battles :lvl 1 Maple Harp +1 (Minne+1; Your starting string instrument) :lvl 14 Harp +1 (Minne+2; Staple harp for Paeon. (Also for Minne should you need to use it.)) :lvl 33 Military Harp (Finale+2; the only Finale-enhancing instrument outside of Relic. Also usable with Paeon, so you can store your Harp +1 until you're using Minne with HNMs or whatever.) :lvl 60 Ebony Harp +1 (Paeon+2, 'nuff said.) :lvl 71 Angel Lyre (Haste+2% Hymnus+2; further reduces the XP lost when using the Reraise effect of Hymnus. Always a plus.) :lvl 75 Cythara Anglica +1 (CHR+3 Virelai+2; useful if you use Virelai.) Wind Instruments Wind Instruments are generally more popular than String due to their consistent AOE size. :lvl 1 Flute +1 (Requiem+1; This should be your default instrument for songs not enhanced by a different instrument, or Paeon) :lvl 4 Cornette +1 (Minuet+2; You will pretty much always be using Minuet on your melees, so this is critical.) :lvl 9 Piccolo +1 (Threnody+2; Another staple song and instrument, this time to maximize skillchains) :lvl 14 Mary's Horn (Lullaby+1; Though the song bonus is less than the Nursemaid's Harp, Mary's Horn will land Lullaby more reliably.) :lvl 20 Royal Spearman's Horn (CHR+3 March+1; this should be your new default instrument for songs you don't have specific instruments for, due to the CHR+3) :lvl 23 Siren Flute (Requiem+2; at last an upgrade from your lvl 1 Flute) :lvl 32 Traversiere +1 (Madrigal+2; You will use this about as much as your Cornette +1. A lot!) :lvl 36 Faerie Piccolo (March+2; A solid upgrade from the Ryl.Spr. Horn for March, but keep your Horn for songs you don't yet have song+ instruments for.) :lvl 40 Horn +1 (Elegy+2; Slow is always good.) :lvl 40 Oliphant (Optional. In areas outside own nation's control: Wind Instrument Skill +3; As latents with this trigger do not function in non-Conquest areas, its usefulness is limited.) :lvl 48 Angel Flute +1 (Prelude+2; Rangers will love you for this.) :lvl 50 Storm Fife (Assault: Ballad+1) (If you plan on going for Marduk gear, this flute is very very useful in Assaults, and is also active in Salvage as well.) :lvl 56 Crumhorn +1 (Carol+2; If you don't know why this is good, you've forgotten the lesson of Bomb Toss and Barfira from Dunes.) :lvl 58 Hamelin Flute (Optional. CHR+2 Requiem+2; the CHR+ aids in landing Requiem if you need it.) :lvl 60 Iron Ram Horn CHR+4 and March+2 upgrade from Faerie Piccolo and Royal Spearman's Horn :lvl 68 Hellish Bugle +1 (Mambo+2; useful for HNMs.) :lvl 68 Shofar +1 (Requiem+3; a solid upgrade from your Siren Flute, but keep the Hamelin Flute if you need the CHR.) :lvl 70 Harlequin's Horn (Mazurka+2; Always fun.) :lvl 70 Cradle Horn (Lullaby+2 ; CHR+1, Upgrade from Mary's Horn) :lvl 72 Requiem Flute (Requiem+4; Always use this with Requiem.) :lvl 75 Gjallarhorn (CHR+4, All Songs+2, Singing and Wind Instrument Skill +10; If you have this, you don't need any other instruments. This is the BEST instrument in the game.) =Armor= Shield :lvl 40 Elegant Shield (MP+6 CHR+1) If using Charisma dagger such as Minstrel's Dagger or Paper Knife instead of a staff. :lvl 74 Genbu's Shield (Def:24 Evasion+10 Physical Damage Taken-10%) Good for soloing with a sword or a dagger; generally not for party use. Head :lvl 1 Bronze Cap, Copper Hairpin or event headgear :lvl 6 Traveler's Hat :lvl 7 Leather Bandana :lvl 10 Brass Hairpin (HP-4 MP+10) :lvl 11 Entrancing Ribbon (CHR+2) Rare/Ex; upstaged by the Noble's Ribbon only three levels later. :lvl 14 Noble's Ribbon (CHR+3; can use this until Opo-opo Crown/Bard's Roundlet/Demon Helm; can use this over Opo-opo Crown, eat a tuna sushi for +5 Chr and gain more Chr than Opo-opo Crown by 1.) :lvl 20 Trump Crown (HP+14~ MP+14~ CHR+2) A more expensive alternative to Noble's Ribbon, which gives HP, MP and CHR; prices can vary greatly between servers. :lvl 41 Rain Hat (MP+20 MND+2 CHR+2 Rainy weather: Adds "Regen" effect) A nice and free headpiece that gives MP, MND and CHR. The only problem is Noble Mold does not pop often. Get it if you have other mage jobs. --Jam jam 02:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :lvl 65 Opo-opo Crown ::Under the effect of Pamamas: HP+50 MP+50 STR-2 DEX+1 VIT+1 AGI-2 INT+2 MND+1 CHR+7. ::Rare/Ex, from quest; better than Choral Roundlet (Artifact) for party use. :lvl 71 Ebon Tam (CHR+2 Magic Accuracy+2 Enhances "Fast Cast" effect) The Fast Cast increases spell casting speed by 5%, making this the best head piece for parties. :lvl 72 Bard's Roundlet (CHR+5 Singing Skill+5) :lvl 73 Demon Helm/+1 (Singing Skill+5; +6 for HQ)) Crafted; obtainable from Auction House. :lvl 75 Bard's Roundlet +1 (CHR+6 Singing Skill+5) From Dynamis. (Endgame option 1) :lvl 75 Marduk's Tiara (CHR+3 Singing Skill+7) From Salvage. (Endgame option 2) :lvl 79 Augur's Jasran DEF+50 MIND+13 CHR+13 summing magic skill+10 Light Element Magic Accuracy+10 Enmity-5 If you're wondering whether the Bard's Roundlet +1 or Marduk's Tiara is better, it's honestly player preference. I recommend the Marduk's Tiara because you can stack CHR gear in other places, while Singing Skill is hard to come by. Body :lvl 1 Cobra Tunica or Bronze Harness :lvl 7 Leather Vest :lvl 10 Legionnaire's Harness :lvl 15 Bastokan Harness :lvl 16 Bone Harness :lvl 18 Garrison Tunica (CHR +1, The only CHR+ you'll get this early on.) :lvl 20 Baron's Saio (INT+1 MND+1) :lvl 25 Ea's Doublet (CHR+1 MND+1 - if you do Salvage and don't feel like paying for Garrison Tunica) :lvl 33 RSE (Hume(M/F)/Mithra/Galka Only) (CHR+1) :lvl 50 Crow Jupon (Evasion+8 Enmity-8) :lvl 50 Gaudy Harness (CHR+3 | Latent Effect:Refresh Active while MP<49) ::lvl 55 Cobra Coat (INT+2 MND+2 CHR+2; Alternative for Gaudy Harness) :lvl 58 Choral Justaucorps (HP+13 VIT+3 String Instrument Skill +3 Enmity-1) :lvl 58 Justaucorps +1 (MND+3, CHR+3 ; possible upgrade from Gaudy Harness for pulling in parties, if you need the extra def) :lvl 62 Minstrel's Coat (HP+15 Evasion+3 Wind Instrument Skill +3 String Instrument Skill +3) :lvl 72 Errant Houppelande (STR-7 DEX-7 VIT-7 AGI-7 INT+10 MND+10 CHR+10 Enmity-3 MP Recovered While Healing+5) A cheaper and easier-to-obtain alternative to achieve CHR+10, compared to Choral Justaucorps +1 and Kirin's Osode. :lvl 72 Sha'ir Manteel (MP+14 CHR+7 Haste+2% Song Spellcasting Time-12%) Optional, and very expensive; can run anywhere from 3.5m-5m gil. The Yigit Gomlek may be a more reasonable alternative for Song Spellcasting Time reduction. :lvl 72 Yigit Gomlek (Evasion+7 Magic Attack Bonus+5 Song Spellcasting Time-10% MP Recovered While Healing+5 Set: Add Refresh Effect) Costs 20,000 Periqia Assault Points. :lvl 74 Choral Justaucorps +1 (HP +20 VIT +10 CHR +10 String Instrument Skill +6 Enmity -3) Second highest possible CHR on body; negative enmity as a bonus. :lvl 75 Royal Redingote (MP+20 INT+5 MND+5 CHR+5) With added enchantments (Magic Accuracy+4 and Fast Cast+5) Attainable by completing the Crystalline Prophesy expansion, this is a good and inexpensive option for bard. :lvl 75 Kirin's Osode (MP+30 STR+10 DEX+10 VIT+10 AGI+10 INT+10 MND+10 CHR+10) Second highest possible CHR on body; MND is nice for Stoneskin. Drops from Kirin, and is purchasable from Bazaars. :lvl 75 Marduk's Jubbah (HP +3% MP +3% MND +12 CHR +12 Enhances Fast Cast effect(5%) Auto Refresh Set: Enhances Fast Cast effect) Max CHR for the Body. Very expensive gear, obtained through Salvage :lvl 75 Shadow Coat (Magic Accuracy+10 Enmity-4 Physical damage taken+6% Magical damage taken-3%) abj dropped from Odin, just the best Macc body for bard. :lvl 79 Auger's Brais DEF+34 MND+9 CHR+9 Enfeebling Magic Skill (Feral Skill)+4 Singing Skill+4 Avatar Preparation Cost-1 Hands :lvl 1 Cuffs or RSE :lvl 6 Asbestos Mitts or ::lvl 7 Leather Gloves :lvl 11 Zealot's Mitts (MP+5 MND+3) :lvl 14 Battle Gloves (Evasion+3) :lvl 27 Devotee's Mitts (MP+8 MND+5) or :lvl 27 Magna Gauntlets (MP+24; M. Elvaan only) ::Magna Gloves (MP+24; F. Elvaan only) ::Savage Gauntlets(MP+16 MND+2; Mithra only) ::Elder's Bracers (MP+32; Galka only) ::Custom F Gloves (HP+12 MP+4 STR+3 DEX+3 VIT-1 AGI-1; Hume Female only) ::Custom M Gloves (HP+12 MP+4 STR+3 DEX+3 VIT-1 AGI-1; Hume Male only) :lvl 35 Enlil's Kolluks (Salvage drop CHR+1; Charisma wins over MP+.) :lvl 50 Storm Gages (Optional. MP+22; Extremely rare item from ??? Gloves. Good upgrade from Devotee's Mitts.) :lvl 55 Cobra Cuffs (INT+1 MND+1 CHR+1 Evasion+5) :lvl 60 Choral Cuffs (CHR+4 Singing Skill+5) ::lvl 62 Marine F Gloves (MP+35 VIT-3 AGI-3 INT+4 MND+4 CHR+3; F. Hume only) ::lvl 62 Marine M Gloves (MP+35 VIT-3 AGI-3 INT+4 MND+4 CHR+3; M. Hume only) :lvl 72 Sha'ir Gages (MP+12 CHR+5 Song Recast Delay-2)** :lvl 74 Choral Cuffs +1 (HP+14 VIT+7 CHR+7 Singing Skill+10) :lvl 79 Augur's Gloves DEF+20 INT+7 MND+7 Healing Magic skill+5 Enhancing Magic Bonus (Feral Skill)+5 Cure Potency+4% ** Using the Sha'ir Gages is a player/situation preference based on your role in pt and subjob of choice. I recommend using the Choral Cuffs mostly because they are free but in typical merit/exp situations Choral Cuffs/Choral Cuffs +1 have little to no benefit especially when /mage. They do however help you reach the final tier on Marches to squeeze an extra 1 or 2% out of the haste effect. Sha'ir Gages will give you better crowd control ability on links/faster pulls along with mp to help cure. If you find you are having a lot of resists on debuffs/lullabys at this level stick with Choral Cuffs. If you have Sea access, it is strongly urged that you get the items to upgrade to the Choral Cuffs +1 for better debuff accuracy on HNM/Gods. Then again, all of this is based on player/situation preference. , also Legs :lvl 1 Slops or RSE :lvl 7 Leather Trousers :lvl 11 Brais :lvl 15 Windurstian Slops/Federation Slops (MP+4/+5) :lvl 16 Bone Subligar (Evasion +1) :lvl 20 Baron's Slops (hMP+1) (Use these until RSE - even then you'll want to macro them in when you're resting.) :lvl 21 Beetle Subligar (Evasion +1) :lvl 24 Martial Slacks (AGI+2 Evasion +3) :lvl 31 RSE ::Hume M/F (MP+32 STR-1 MND+3 CHR+1) ::Galka (MP+20 AGI+2 INT+1 CHR+2) ::Elvaan F/M (HP+12 MP+12 DEX+2 AGI+2) ::Mithra (MP+32 VIT+1 MND+1) ::Tarutaru (HP +21 STR+1 VIT+2 MND+2) :lvl 50 Crow Hose (Evasion +5 Enmity -5) :lvl 56 Choral Cannions (HP+12 STR+5 Wind Instrument Skill +3 Enmity -1) (Can last you til 75 easily.) :lvl 70 Clown's Subligar (CHR+4) :lvl 72 Errant Slops (STR/DEX/VIT/AGI-5 INT/MND/'CHR'+7, Enmity -3) :lvl 72 Sha'ir Seraweels (HP+2% MP+1% CHR+8) :lvl 73 Zenith Slacks (MND/'CHR'+4 Evasion -3 Convert HP to MP+50) :lvl 74 Choral Cannions +1(HP+12 STR/DEX/'Wind Instrument Skill' +8, Enmity -2) :lvl 75 Bard's Cannions/+1 (HP+17/+26 MP+42 Courtly Measure) (Courtly Measure makes these better than Sha'ir and Zenith combined.) :lvl 75 Marduk's Shalwar (MP+3% CHR+10 Summoning Magic Skill/Healing Magic Skill/'Wind Instrument Skill' +5 Hidden Effect: Enmity -4) (The best.) :lvl 79 Auger's Brais DEF+34 MND+9 CHR+9 Enfeebling Magic Skill (Feral Skill)+4 Singing Skill+4 Avatar Preparation Cost-1 Feet :lvl 13 Light Soleas (Evasion+3) :lvl 20 Mage's Sandals (MP+3 AGI+1) :lvl 28 Air Solea (Evasion+4) :lvl 29 Magna F Ledelsens (MP+20 AGI+3 INT+2; Elvaan F only) ::Magna M Ledelsens (MP+20 AGI+3 INT+2; Elvaan M only) ::Savage Gaiters (HP+16 STR+3 CHR+2; Mithra only) ::Elder's Sandals (MP+12 AGI+3 INT+2; Galka only) ::Custom F Boots (HP+4 MP+12 DEX-1 AGI+3 INT+3 MND-1; Hume F only) ::Custom M Boots (HP+4 MP+12 DEX-1 AGI+3 INT+3 MND-1; Hume M only) :lvl 35 Mannequin Pumps (MP+12 MND+2) :lvl 55 Cobra Pigaches (MND+2 CHR+2) ::lvl 62 Dune Sandals (HP-20 MP +45 VIT-3 CHR+4; Galka only) :lvl 72 Sha'ir Crackows (MP+11 CHR+4 Haste+1%) :lvl 72 Oracle's Pigaches (HP+15 MP+25 Wind Instrument Skill+5 MP Recovered While Healing+2) :lvl 75 Rostrum Pumps (HP-30 MP+30 INT+3 MND+3 Enhances "Fast Cast" effect) :lvl 75 Goliard Clogs (DEX+4 INT+4 MND+4 CHR+4 Evasion+5 MP Recovered While Healing+3 Magic Accuracy+2) :lvl 75 Shadow Clogs (MND+5 CHR+5 Magic Accuracy +2 Enmity-2 Physical damage taken+1%) (Abjuration obtained in Einherjar) :lvl 79 Augur's Gaiters DEF: 21 INT +8 Elemental Magic Skill +3 Dark Magic Skill +3 Enhances Fast Cast Effect Neck :lvl 7 Justice Badge (MND+3) :lvl 15 Bird Whistle (HP+5 CHR+3) :lvl 26 Holy Phial (MP+9, MND+3) :lvl 27 Flower Necklace (CHR+3) (cheap and good for a little while) :lvl 59 Star Necklace (CHR+3, Convert HP to MP +15) :lvl 65 String Torque (String Instrument Skill +7) :lvl 65 Wind Torque (Wind Instrument Skill+7) :lvl 69 Piper's Torque (CHR+5 Wind Instrument Skill+5 Campaign: Wind Instrument Skill+10) :lvl 73 Temperance Torque (CHR+5, Axe Skill+7, Staff Skill+7) :lvl 78 Barcarolle Medal CHR+2 Singing Skill+5 ** I consder this equal value to Piper's Torque** Back :lvl 24 Nomad's Mantle (AGI+1 Evasion+3) :lvl 42 Lucent Cape (HP+7 MP+7 CHR+3) :lvl 54 Jester's Cape +1 (CHR+10) :lvl 69 Echo Cape (Wind Instrument +3) :lvl 69 Birdman Cape (MP+30 CHR+9) : lvl 70 Bard's Cape (CHR+7 Accuracy+7 Evasion+7) Although Jester's Cape +1 is better for exp party use, this is good for soloing or skill up groups. :lvl 73 Astute Cape (MP+25 Summoning Magic Skill+5 Ninjutsu Skill+5 Singing Skill+5) :lvl 74 Ixion Cape (STR-5 DEX-5 VIT-5 AGI-5 INT+5 MND+5 CHR+5 Converts 20 HP to MP Enmity-2) :lvl 79 Mesmeric Cape Defense+8 CHR+8 Magical Accuracy+4; obtained by Abyssea - Konschtat Notorious Monster :lvl 78 DEf+6 Light+10 Song Recast Delay-3 Waist :lvl 14 Friar's Rope (MP+5 MND+1) :lvl 20 Mohbwa Sash (MP+10 hMP +1) :lvl 30 Mercenary Captain's Belt (DEX/VIT/AGI/INT/MND/'CHR'+1) :lvl 40 Qiqirn Sash (MP+12 hMP +2) :lvl 40 Corsette/+1 (STR/AGI-2/1 CHR+5/6 {Possible Augment: Haste +3%}) Will easily last until Gleeman's belt; the NQ is a decent, cheaper alternative to the +1.)* :lvl 50 Royal Knight's Belt (STR/DEX/AGI/INT/MND/'CHR'+2) Corsette is better for party use. :: Items below can be very expensive and can only be obtained through BCNM Hostile Herbivores ::lvl 50 Desert Stone (MP+40 DEX-5 INT+3 CHR+2 Galka only) ::lvl 50 Forest Stone (MP+40 DEX-5 AGI+2 INT+3 Elvaan only) ::lvl 50 Jungle Stone (MP+30 AGI-5 INT+2 MND+3 Mithra only) ::lvl 50 Ocean Stone (MP+30 STR-5 INT+3 MND+2 Hume only) :lvl 50 Swift Belt (Haste+4%) Optional/situational; when used in conjunction with other Haste and Fast Cast gear, good for shortening the recast timers for Utsusemi and perhaps some buff songs.** :lvl 55 Speed Belt/Velocious Belt (Haste+6%) Optional/situational; an impractical/improbable to obtain upgrade to Swift Belt for the majority of players, and that's fine, as even Swift Belt is optional to begin with.** :lvl 60 Gleeman's Belt (CHR+6 Accuracy+8) (Quite possibly the best*.) * With Haste +3% and CHR+5 it is much better than Gleeman's in a party or end game setting, reserving Gleeman's for meleeing :lvl 75 Marching Belt Defense+3 Wind Instrument Skill+3 Convert HP to MP 15; Drop's off a T3 VNM in Xarc :Lvl 80 Aristo Belt Defense+5 Enmity-1 :lvl 80 Aoido's Belt DEF+6 Song Spellcasting Time-3% : * With Haste +3% and CHR+5 it is much better than Gleeman's in a party or end game setting, reserving Gleeman's for meleeing : ** Shorter recast time may be helpful for buff songs like Mage's Ballad II if used both for the back line and Pianissimo a front line member in the same buff rotation, and for Magic Finale in some situations. Utsusemi recast timer isn't very important for a Bard puller if Lullaby lands well, but it can be helpful especially at camps where Horde Lullaby cannot be used as a backup sleep. Macro back to a Charisma waist after use. Rings :lvl 14 Hope Ring (CHR+2) :lvl 36 Loyalty Ring (CHR+3) :lvl 50 Minstrel's Ring (Latent effect: Song Spellcasting Time-25%) Triggered when HP < 76% and TP < 100%. * :lvl 50 Balrahn's Ring (Magic Accuracy +4 Assault: INT+4, MND+4, CHR+4, Adds "Refresh" effect) Useful for landing offensive songs such as Lullaby and Elegy, and adds a CHR bonus plus a 1 MP/tick refresh effect in ToAU battlefields such as Assault and Salvage. :lvl 51 Trumpet Ring/Nereid Ring (Wind Instrument Skill+2/+3) Many Bard players would prefer to have Wind Instrument skill over CHR in the ring slots. ::For those choosing the Charisma option for rings: ::lvl 54 Allure Ring (CHR+4) ::lvl 72 Angel's Ring/Heavens Ring (CHR+4/+5) ::lvl 74 Light Ring (HP+20 MP-20 CHR+5) :lvl 75 Omega Ring (INT+3 MND+3 CHR+3 Magic Accuracy +3) (Reward from Einherjar; useful for landing offensive songs.) :Lvl 75 Veela Ring CHR+6 Enmity-2; Drop's off a t3 VNM highest CHR ring that can eb offered for debuff's :Lvl 80 Apollo's Ring CHR+6 Darkness-30 Crafted :* The Minstrel's Ring is the single largest source of Song Spellcasting Time reduction from gear, and can greatly enhance the efficiency of a BRD, especially a BRD Puller equipped with Sha'ir Manteel or Yigit Gomlek by drastically shortening the time spent on buff songs. Must be worn before starting to play a song to take effect. Earrings :lvl 10 Energy Earring +1 (MP+4) :lvl 24 Mythril Earring/Mythril Earring +1 For the evasion. Nothing better at this level :lvl 30 Healer's Earring Latent Effect: Enmity -1 if you're going to have WHM sub :lvl 35 Singing Earring and/or Wind Earring Both of these are very helpful :lvl 52 Melody Earring/Melody Earring +1 CHR+ and a latent effect of Evasion+ :lvl 70 Musical Earring Evasion+5 String instrument skill+5 Wind instrument skill+5 :lvl 75 Loquacious Earring MP +30 Enhances "Fast Cast" effect :lvl 75 Delta Earring (DEX+2 CHR+2 Enmity-3) Reward from Einherjar Initial contributions by User:Volkai Additional contributions by: User:Wicked32, User:Lapreaugue, User:Project Oni, User:Dualviols, User:Lide, User:Firewall, User:Alamaxia, User:Ascot,User:MolokaiSylph